wadanoharafandomcom-20200214-history
Deep-Sea Prisoner (Person)
Deep-Sea Prisoner (oftentimes referred to as Mogeko. However, many agree, including DSP(?), that Mogekos are violent rapists, and do not wish for DSP to be associated with them.) is the creator of Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea, as well as various other series. They also have a website that they update occasionally, and post artwork of their many characters. About DSP has been posting artwork to their website(s) since 2006, and continues to do so to this day. They moved sites most recently in summer 2015, and changed their site name at least three times. They change their website header often as well. They draw as a hobby, and their trademark animals are Mogekos and (male) Andean cock-of-the-rocks. Violence and gore appear often in their works. They said, in response to one of their comics where Satanick shows interest in Siralos, that all of their characters are bisexual unless stated otherwise. Other Games Mogeko Castle DSP's first game, Mogeko Castle, takes place in a castle full of perverse cat-like creatures called Mogekos. A high school girl, Yonaka Kurai, enters this castle and has to escape the Mogekos to return home. The wiki for it is here. The original game came out on April 1, 2012, and the updated RPG Maker VX version on March 5, 2014. This game, compared to DSP's other games, is much more violent and serious, and the art style is slightly different. It is recommended for Japanese players over the age of fifteen, and English viewers over the age of eighteen. Its estimated time to play is about seven hours. The Gray Garden The Gray Garden takes place in a universe full of angels and demons that live together in peace. This universe is one of its kind, however, as most other universes with angels and demons do not get along, and one of these universes attacks the Gray Garden. Yosafire the demon, along with her friends and other characters, fight for their universe. The wiki for it is here. The game also has a sequel called Gray Garden The, and takes place in an alternate universe where all of the characters' genders are "swapped" to the opposite binary gender. It is much shorter, taking an estimated ten minutes to play, and most likely isn't supposed to be canon, as it was released on April Fool's Day. The original game was released on December 27, 2012, and Garden Gray The on April 1, 2014. Many of DSP's characters are demons; while many of them appear in this game, many of them do not as well. One of DSP's most frequently drawn characters, Satanick, often appears on the main page of their website, and is probably one of their favorites. It is rated for all ages, despite that there are some depictions of violence and gore (but none of it is presented in a "startling" way), implied torture and cannibalism in one ending and an implied attempt as sexual assault/harrassment. However, said mature content are tamer. Carnival Rhythm While currently an in-progress game, Carnival Rhythm is said to be about a girl named Ebinara that falls down a hole and discovers a new world. VGPerson's translation of the information page for it says it's a "slaughtering, dining, cannibalizing gag game", and will be violent. It is planned to be released later in 2015 or 2016, and is rated higher than DSP's other games as R-18 for Japanese players. General Hashasky's Great Adventure General Hashasky's Great Adventure will be the sequel to Mogeko Castle, and will most likely feature some of the characters from the previous game. It is said to be about General Mogekov Hashasky when he is taken captive by an unknown individual, and his subordinates go to rescue him. Hashasky appeared in Mogeko Castle as a white Mogeko; on the artwork on the game info page, a girl similar-looking to Moge-ko stands beside him, as well as Defect Mogeko. Along with Carnival Rhythm, it is planned to be released in 2015 or 2016. It is rated the same as Carnival Rhythm. Creative process and environment Deep-Sea Prisoner draws with a tablet pen. Most of the situations in their works - when they happen, and what feelings they’re meant to invoke - and materials are planned in a single notebook, or memos, that are used while working. The order is: # Decide on a rough timeline of events # Memos and materials # Start creating when almost finished (little details are made up while making it) Upon creating a story, they particularly focus on the relationship between characters - who hates who and who likes who. Deep-Sea Prisoner has said that, with the exceptions of humans and some other groups, everyone in their creations is bisexual and ideas such as gender and age are left as an afterthought in the creative process. They have also said that several of their characters are "without gender, or somewhere in the middle, so it’s pointless to even think about it". Future plans Though some of their games, such as The Gray Garden and Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea, have strong romantic elements already, Deep-Sea Prisoner is planning to make an "even stronger love-colored work" in the future. They also want the characters from Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea to appear in other tales. Deep-Sea Prisoner says that from now on they want to "make things that are even more extreme". Reception Deep-Sea Prisoner's creations, especially Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea, have received fairly positive reception overseas. Deep-Sea Prisoner says they're glad for the response from abroad and that they were surprised at first, but things like being kindly sent drawings and being able to receive thoughts and impressions make them very happy. Drama In the summer of 2014, Deep-Sea Prisoner was harassed horrendously by outraged members of Tumblr, in regards to a fan-commissioned drawing posted on their Tumblr depicting two of their characters, Wadanohara and Syakesan. Deep-Sea Prisoner had been requested by a fan to draw the image in question. Once drawn, they posted it to their Tumblr blog: the drawing in question depicted Wadanohara being sexually assaulted by Syakesan, a scene already present in the game version of Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea. Many "fans" were offended by the drawing, believing it to be supporting rape. Further aggravated by the appearance of Wadanohara, who, to any unfamiliar with Deep-Sea Prisoner's characters prior, assumed that the picture was simultaneously promoting pedophilia (It has been mentioned in passing by Deep-Sea Prisoner that the characters within Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea are over a century in age, save for one exception). In response to the reaction by the people of Tumblr, Deep-Sea Prisoner deleted the drawing from their Tumblr and apologized profusely, citing that they were unaware of the offensive nature of the photo. However, the apology was not taken well, leading to continuous harassment of Deep-Sea Prisoner. As the drama refused to simmer down Deep-Sea Prisoner deleted their Tumblr blog; this would lead to Deep-Sea Prisoner adopting new policies in regards to the sharing of their games, as well as the usage of their creative media. Since then, Deep-Sea Prisoner has restricted the usage of their games to be for private usage, with livestreams and playthroughs of their games being forbidden, the only exception being translations in the form of live commentary. Some issue also rose among Korean fans of Deep-Sea Prisoner, regarding Deep-Sea Prisoner's usage of the rising sun flag on their website. In some Asiatic countries (particularly Korea and China) the symbol is controversial and offensive, as it's viewed as a negative symbol of Japanese imperialism. Although Deep-Sea Prisoner has since apologized for their usage of the symbol, stating that they were unaware of the offensive connotation of the symbol; in Japan, the rising sun represents great fortune and is a common sight during New Year's time as a sign of good luck. Despite their apology, they continue to feature the symbol in their media. For unknown reasons, possibly related to this, Deep-Sea Prisoner has blocked Korean IP addresses. Guidelines The following are some guidelines in regards of usage of Deep-Sea Prisoner's creative media. These guidelines have been outlined by Deep-Sea Prisoner themselves. # Do not reprint nor translate their works without written permission. # Do not provide direct links to pictures on their website. Links to pages are fine. # Using their art for things like headers, profile pictures, sidebars, backgrounds, etc. is fine by them, no problem at all. # Screenshots of games are alright. # Don’t make transparent background images of their art and upload it. '''One or two is okay, but reprinting the whole cast of a game is not okay. # '''They’d prefer if you didn’t screenshot and post their emails because it makes them embarrassed. # For translated versions, while they prefer it to be on one platform only, as long as it’s posted by the translator themselves, they’re quite alright. # For translated versions of spoiler-y or rated artworks, they’d like for it to be under a Read More or something similar, with ample warnings. # If you have any special reason to want to reprint their works, ask them directly via email . '''They can answer in basic English if you keep it simple. # '''If you want to translate for them, you have to ask them directly. # At the very, very, veeeeery worst, providing a link to the original when reprinting is acceptable, but they really, really don’t want that. '''Their reason is that if you want to see their art, you can just access their site to begin with. # '''For merchandise, as long as you’re not doing it for profit or commercially, and doing it as a fan, they don’t have many issues whatsoever. '''But contact them just in case anyway. # '''If you claim their art as yours, they will punch you. Contact The best way to contact them is through email or their Twitter. They are very approachable and friendly to their fans. Deep-Sea Prisoner knows a minimal amount of English, so do not be afraid to attempt and approach them with simple English. Additionally, Deep Sea Prisoner says that when they receive something in a language they don't understand, they make good use of translation sites. Web-Series Poison Bugs Poison Bugs is a video series focusing around bug-like characters, and currently has one video. The video has an English translation on YouTube. In the first video, a scorpion character named Scor is encouraged by his girlfriend Mitsuki to try her cake; he doesn't enjoy it and vomits blood. Centipede character Tsumuri mocks him after he tries it. Obsolete Dream Obsolete Dream is web-comic series following demon Kurotsuno and her friends. A few characters from DSP's other works appear in it, including Chlomaki and Met. It currently had seven chapters, and updated inconsistently. Ice Scream Ice Scream is a miscellaneous web series consisting of artwork and interactive maps, focusing around an island called Iceberg Isle and those that live on it. Shirogane is a main character in this series, and is constantly harassed by other characters. It is has currently stopped updating. Category:About Category:Other media